


Hot Desperation

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gems In Heat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: The Corrupt Jasper Fusion (Zebra Jasper) goes into heat alone in the Beta Kindergarten, & is desperate for relief.





	Hot Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a /sug/ anon: Corrupted Jasper fusion (from “Earthlings”) in heat.  
> Originally posted as a greentext on May 22, 2018.

>Wind whistled through the empty caverns  
>This place had once been full of gems, like the two that made up the fusion sitting on the dusty earth  
>She was sitting upright, panting loudly in the dry summer air  
>The corrupted fusion was in heat, leaving her with an unbearable lust that had taken over her entirely  
>She had restrained herself for a day or two, but could hardly take it now  
>She had wandered through Beta, hoping to find another corrupted gem to satisfy her urges  
>Although she was sure her pheromones could be smelled by the monsters for miles, none had shown up to her rocky den  
>She was desperate, aching to be touched  
>With no one else around, she decided to do something about her situation  
>She stood up, leaving behind a small puddle of her arousal on the canyon floor  
>Finding a shadier spot, near the exit holes of Jasper & her fellow Betas, she plopped down against the wall  
>With a hesitant claw, she reached down towards her sopping wet pussy  
>Even just the gentle graze against her labia caused her entire body to shudder, & intensifying her arousal tenfold  
>She began to rub her clit, fireworks exploding throughout her body  
>Grunting and whining, her animal-like mind had completely taken over  
>The only thing she could think about was satisfying her urges  
>She realized that her fingers alone wouldn’t be enough, though  
>Feverishly, she looked around her, before noticing an old injector lying on the ground not too far away  
>She stood up, even just the fur brushing against her genitals driving her crazy  
>Trotting up to the injector, she ripped one of the metallic legs off of the machinery  
>It was still a bit large, but it would have to do  
>She needed something, anything inside of her right now  
>The fusion laid back down again, spreading her hind legs  
>Rubbing the injector part on her pussy lips, she wetted the piece with her own lubrication  
>She practically bellowed as she slid the metal inside of herself, the cool material meeting her hot inner walls  
>Panting, she managed to get it in about halfway before she slid it out again, slightly wincing as she felt herself being stretched  
>Working through the pain, she reached another paw to her clit, & continued what she had begun earlier  
>Slowly, she began to pump the piece in & out of herself, growing more accustomed to the sensation of being so full  
>She groaned as she took more & more of the shaft in, feeling her entire coat being soaked with sweat  
>It had only been a few days that she had been in heat, but it had felt like an eternity  
>Finally, she was coming close to satiating the overwhelming lust  
>She panted hard as she slid the injector in & out, her clit feeling as if it was on fire as she vigorously rubbed it  
>Growling as she clamped down hard on the metal shaft, a dribble of her fluids dripping down her thigh  
>She could feel the heat that had been practically boiling her alive melt away, the cool breeze finally causing her to shiver  
>Sliding the metal out of herself, she collapsed on the sandy floor, & shut her eyes  
>At least for now, she was finally satisfied


End file.
